Conton Diaries
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Set after the events of A Shade Of Green And Purple, Bradley Phoenix has defeated the Deity Of Sin and seemingly perished... If it wasn't for a certain hybrid Sayain saving his life. Now, the young Sayain CPU Candidate of Leanbox must enlist into the Time Patrol while he is training to get stronger. Meanwhile, a certain demon queen has began to plot her revenge! What happens next!
1. Out Of The Rabbit Hole

Conton Diaries

Chapter 1: Out Of The Rabbit Hole

-Gamindustri Graveyard- A young man with silver and black hair styled in stripes on his head stood in front of a raging storm that was happening around him as a being shrouded in darkness hovered in front of him, surrounded in a thick black cloud of pure negative energy. The boy didn't seem the slightest bit afraid of the display of overwhelming power. In fact… He was surrounded in a rainbow aura himself that expanded into a thick rainbow cloud around him. He wore a green cloak over a rainbow colored shirt and jeans, green sneakers, and a gold locket necklace around his neck.

"CPU Candidate… I will not fall to the likes of you! Not now… Not ever!" the shadow roared as the negative energy expands even more. The boy smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that… I have the faith and prayers of the people of Gamindustri on my side. As well as the blessings of the other Goddesses with me… As well as my own power to boot. You don't stand a chance, Deity Of Sin," he said confidently as he glared at the shadow, "You lost your shell in our earlier bout when I had Nepgear at my side. Now, you are just a husk… You lost."

"You know full well that I will not quit! Not until Gamindustri is destroyed and all your people are dead!" the Deity Of Sin yelled, "You having the others leave you like this was foolish!" The boy looked down and smiled.

"You don't understand them like I do… They left because I told them to leave. I am fully aware that I won't survive today. But!" he said as he raised his head up with his green eyes burning with green embers, "I don't intend to die alone here! I will bring you to the depths of hell with me! This place… My sacrifice… It will all be remembered. Remembered as the final battle for world peace… And, that is an ending I will work for!" The boy clapped his hands together and closed his eyes.

" **With this blessing I bestow upon Gamindustri, let the will of the people course through this hellish wasteland! Purge the evil away so that no one can call upon it! To this, I call upon this spell!** " The boy called as he held his clasped hands above his head.

"That enchantment… But, how?!" the Deity Of Sin gasped in horror.

" **To the CPUs of the past and present! And, to the ones of the future… I bring my full potential! Go forth and inspire! JUDGEMENT ECLIPSE!** " the boy chanted as he opened his hands and held them above his head. A brilliant rainbow light shot up into the sky and created a large pillar of light that lit up the darkened sky. The shadow looked on in fear as the boy threw both arms down with a mighty roar. The pillar rained down hundreds of spears at the figure and collided with the figure, creating a brilliant explosion that trapped the figure in its light. He panted as the figure vanished in the light with a terrified and agonizing scream. When the light and the figure disappeared, the boy fell forward to the ground as his form changed. His shirt was now green and torn to shreds, his pants had several holes and tears on it, he had blood trailing down his chin and left side of his head, and his left arm was completely bloody. The ruins around him started to collapse as the boy slowly began to lose consciousness. He noticed the locket laying out beside him on the right side. He slowly grabbed it and opened it up to see a photo of him and a girl with long lilac purple hair sitting in a photo booth, both smiling cutely. The girl was hugging the boy tightly while the boy had his chin on top of the girl's head. The boy smiled weakly as his eyes began to dull.

- **Play Emotion From Pokémon Black And White** -

"Nepgear… I did it. I won… But, I guess I can't make it to you now… I can barely move a muscle… I guess this is finally where I die… I wish I had the chance to say… I love you…" he said softly as the ruins around him began to collapse more fiercely, "I wish… We had... More time…" He passed out and the locket fell from his hand and clicked against the ground as it lands on the ground. Then, a bright white light appeared in front of him and a mysterious ship lands in front of him. A man with lavender purple hair leaps out of the machine and lands beside the boy. He picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. He leaps back into the ship and it disappeared into the white light as the ruins explode in that instant.

- **Play Cha La Head Cha La(Remix) as Opening Intro** -

-Several Days Later; Mysterious Lab- The boy from before began to awaken from his slumber as he floated up and down in a large tube filled with a bluish green liquid. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers as a brown tail swished behind him. He tried to get his bearings as he looked around.

" _Where… Am I? Is this… Celestia? Or… Is it another part of the Graveyard no one knew about?_ " the boy wondered as he slowly raised his hands to the glass. Then, the sound of a door opening was heard in the distance.

"I am telling you, Nami… This boy is phenomenal! He has so much power… I am surprised he is still kicking!" a male voice called as a young man with short white hair walked in with a young woman with long messy black hair that went past her shoulders. The boy wore a white lab coat with a black dress shirt underneath and blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees as well as black boots. The woman wore a red jean jacket over a blue tank top, black shorts with black tights underneath, and blue tennis shoes with white shoelaces tied on them. The woman also had emerald green eyes and the boy had red eyes.

"Look, Crain… I get your point. But, as I said before… I don't do pupils," the woman named Nami said as she looked at the boy, "Now, how did he get here?"

"Trunks brought him here… While on a test run with the Universe Machine Mk. 1," he said as he walked over to the tube where the boy was floating in, not noticing that the boy was awake, "He was worse for the wear. All bruised up and bloody in some places… Kinda reminds me of Vanity Phoenix in a way… Always into something." The boy perked up at the mention of the name Phoenix. He tapped on the glass, shocking the 2 beings as they turned to the tube.

"He is awake?! You said he would be out for a whole 2 weeks!" Nami said in shock. Crain shook his head in disbelief as the boy points to the breathing mask on his face.

"You want out?" Crain asked as he looked at him. The boy nods his head and looked around. Crain walked over to a control panel and pulled a switch upwards. The green liquid drained out of the bottom of the tube and the boy pulled off the mask from his face after all the liquid drained from the tube. He gasped and panted as he stared at the 2 beings. He then noticed the tail that was swaying side to side behind Nami.

"Are you… Like me?" the boy asked as he continued to take deep breaths.

"You mean Sayain? Yeah… How are you a Sayain?" Nami asked him as she looked at him. Crain hands a large blue towel over to the boy and the boy takes the towel to wrap it around himself.

"Okay… What is your name?" Crain asked the boy.

"Bradley… Bradley Phoenix," he breathed out as he looked at Crain, "You said Vanity Phoenix… Who is she?"

"The savior of Toki-Toki City, of course! She is my hero!" Crain smiled as he hops up to his feet, "Er… Maybe we should explain more."

"You see, you aren't in the same place as you were before. You are in a different universe than before. This is the rift in Universe 7… A place called Conton City," Nami explained as she nods her head, "The place I mentioned before, Toki-Toki City… Was destroyed in an accident created by several denizens of the Demon Realm." Nami went on to explain the lore of that world to Bradley while Bradley was led to a small room.

"I think I understand now…" Bradley said as he hands the towel back over to Crain, "So, this Time Patrol… How much trouble do you encounter at once?"

"You would be surprised… Not many of us are into the battle scene," Crain said as he tossed the towel into a wastebasket, "I am one of the medical staff as well as the head scientist of the Time Patrol. Anything that involves science or biology, I am already 2 steps ahead of it!"

"He isn't lying…" Nami said as she looked at him, "Any questions so far?" Bradley looked down and then looked back up at Nami.

"Yeah… It's about Vanity Phoenix. Did she have any family?" Bradley asked her.

"Why the sudden interest?" Crain asked as he looked at her.

"Well… I have 5 other siblings with the last name being Phoenix. I just want to know if she knew her parents' names," Bradley said as he got to his feet, "But, first… Is there a place where I can go to get some clothes?"

"Already on it. Got you some gi you can wear for now," Nami said as she hands him a handful of neatly folded clothes. He takes them and puts them on. He was now wearing a variant of **Training Temple Gi** with the colors being orange and green and a pair of black fingerless gloves and armbands. He stretched his body and jumped up and down.

"Well? How does it feel? Good?" Nami asked him curiously.

"A little on the heavy side…" Bradley said as he looked at her, "What is this?"

"Weighted clothing… It helps martial artists break their limits," Nami said, "At first glance, you don't look like much. But, I can sense your power level. You are pretty strong for not having proper training. Let me guess… Whenever you faced a threat, you just jump right in without a plan." Bradley flinched and scratched the back of his head.

"Read me like a book…" Bradley mumbled as he looked down.

"Since you are a Sayain… Do you know how to go Super Sayain?" Nami asked him curiously.

"Up to Level 2… But, nothing else," Bradley said as he looked back up at her.

"Well, you ain't too far off… How well can you control both forms?" Nami asked him as she circled around him.

"I can pretty much control Level 1 to an extent… But, I can barely control Level 2," Bradley explained as he looked at Nami.

"So, Teen Gohan level power… Moldable and doable," Nami smirked, "By the time you leave this place, you will be stronger than even Goku by the Beerus battle. Maybe even more…"

"?" Bradley didn't respond.

"Also… Your silver and black hair. Were you born with it?" Crain observed as he held a clipboard in one hand and a red pen in the other hand.

"No… It was all black when I was born. It's actually a silvery white, like my mother's white hair," Bradley told him, "When I was traveling around my world with my friends and girlfriend, it gradually became this way. I kinda like it like this." Crain wrote the info down on the clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked Crain sternly.

"Err… Taking notes?" Crain said sheepishly as he shrunk under Nami's gaze. Nami rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance.

"Don't mind Crain. He is a bit cuckoo in the head sometimes," Nami told Bradley, "I better inform the Supreme Kai Of Time and Elder Kai that you are awake."

"Can I come with you? I want to explore," Bradley said, "If what you say is true… I better get used to my surroundings."

"Good idea. He could be of great use in the future," Crain said to Nami.

"All right, kid. Just stay on my ass and do not leave my sight. Conton City is huge," Nami told him as she turned around.

"Can't miss it," Crain muttered as he watched Bradley and Nami leave the lab.

- **Play Conton City Track 1 From Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2** -

-Conton City; Downtown Area- Nami and Bradley walked around the large bustling city, passing by nearby Time Patrollers and shop owners. A man with pale skin was carrying a set of large brown boxes when he passed by Nami and Bradley.

"Ah, Ms. Hildred! Perfect timing… Could you be a doll and help me carry these to my shop? It'll only take a second," the man said as he looked over at her.

"Know what? Wait here, kid. I will be right back," Nami said as she went over to the man, "Fry, you know you can't carry those many boxes! Why even bother?!" She took a few boxes away from the man and held them effortlessly in one hand.

"Whoa…" Bradley muttered as he watched the female Sayain help the middle aged man carry the boxes over to a large orange building.

"Hi there! Are you new around here?" a girl's voice called to him. Bradley looked around and saw a young female Majin skip up to him. She had bubblegum pink skin with short and wavy hair with a few loose bangs hanging in front of her face, red eyes hiding behind a pair of red rimmed glasses, and wore a variant of the **Buu-Gi Gravity** suit with the colors corresponding as blue, pink, and red. She also wore a pair of red fingerless gloves over her hands.

"Uhh… Yeah. I am just waiting on someone," Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mami! Nice to meet you!" she giggled as she held out her hand. Bradley shook her hand and smiled back.

"Bradley is my name," he told her.

"Cute name," Mami told him with a smile, "Who were you waiting on?"

"Well, at least you follow orders. Who is your new friend?" Nami called as she walked back over to him while dusting off her hands.

"My name is Mami! I am a student at the Time Patroller Academy!" she smiled as she nods her head, "Is he your student? Little brother?"

"More like pupil… Yeah," Nami said as she nods her head, "You are a little too hyper."

"Sorry… I was born a little more hyper than most of my family," Mami told Nami as she bowed to her, "So, how did you 2 meet?"

"Not too long ago, actually…" Nami admitted.

"I just woke up from a healing chamber," Bradley told the Majin. Mami looked at Bradley in surprise.

"You were in a healing chamber?! What did you do?" Mami asked excitedly. Nami looked away and cleared his throat.

"We better get you registered in the Time Patroller Academy as soon as the tour of the city is done," Nami interrupted as she placed a hand on Bradley's right shoulder.

"Ok. Umm... Where should we go next?" Bradley asked Nami.

"Ooh! I can help with that!" Mami told him as she nods her head, "Follow me!" Mami took him by the hand and pulled him into a random direction. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Better follow them before they get into trouble," Nami muttered as she follows behind them. Then, a dark shadow appears from behind a building and watches the CPU Candidate, Majin, and Sayain walk off.

"…Interesting. He is here, as well? I will have to inform Towa about this," the figure said as it shrunk behind the building and called forth a black hole in front of itself. It disappeared into the portal and the portal disappeared.

- **Play Into The Future From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Time, Darkness, and Sky** -

-Demon Realm- The portal opened up and the figure walked out of the portal, closing it behind itself. The figure removed the cloak from its body to reveal a young man with dark brown hair and blood red eyes. He wore a variant of the **Metamorean Clothing** with the top being colored blood red and pitch black and pants being black and red as well. He was also very muscular and had a black monkey tail swishing out behind him. He continued to walk through the ruined city until he came up to a woman with white hair and red eyes holding a staff in front of her. She wore a red top with black lines curving down her breasts, almost like a pattern, red and black tights with a rear cape hanging down behind her, and red heels.

"Ah, Hirac… Anything to report?" the woman asked as she looked at him as the boy knelt down and bowed to her.

"My lady, the one known as Bradley Phoenix… He is awake," Hirac told the woman. The woman smirked and twirled her staff.

"Good. Mira is almost fully healed. As soon as he is ready, we will wreak havoc on the Time Patrol once again," she told the boy, "You have been a great help to me, Hirac. I intend to reward you with more power than before." She held out her staff and a dark aura surrounds Hirac. He laughed evilly as his power increased dramatically.

"Thank you, my lady! I will not fail you!" Hirac called as his hair turned golden and spiked upwards while the dark aura expands outward.

"Now… Train. I want you at your peak to destroy the Time Patrol," Towa told Hirac.

"Yes, my lady!" Hirac called as he flew upwards into the sky, "Now, who shall be my first victim?"

- **Play Treasure Town From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky** -

-An Hour Later; Conton City- Bradley, Mami, and Nami stopped as they came to a large 3 story building. Nami opened the front doors to the building and went in after Mami and Bradley went in. They were greeted by a large foyer with a mile high ceiling with a large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They walked up to a front desk where a young male with short red hair was sitting behind the desk. He looked up at the e martial artists and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Conton Suites! How may I help you?" he asked them.

"I got a room prepared for my pupil. First 3 months rent is already paid," Nami said to the man as she nods her head.

"Whose name is it under, if I may ask?" the man asked her.

"Well… It is under Bradley Phoenix," Nami said as she looked at the man.

"One second, please…" he said as he typed into his laptop.

"You already got me a room?" Bradley asked in a confused tone.

"Well, Trunks and I paid for it mainly…" Nami said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So cool!" Mami giggled as she looked at Nami, "Taking care of your pupils like this…"

"What else am I gonna do, let him fend for himself? No, he will be fine here," Nami smiled.

"Excuse me. I have the room key for Bradley Phoenix right here," the male said kindly as he held out a blue keycard to Bradley. Bradley took the card and looked at it. There was an insignia of a C and an S on the front of the card.

"Just wave that in front of the doorknob and open the door after you hear a click," the man told Bradley.

"Okay. Thanks!" Bradley smiled as he nods his head.

"Meet me here tomorrow and we will discuss your new training regimen," she said as she looked at him, "For now, enjoy your stay and welcome to Conton City." Nami waved as she walked off. Bradley nods his head and Mami smiled as she turned to the exit.

"I better get home… Mama and Papa are gonna be worried if I don't get home by 6," Mami said as she looked back at him, "I will see you later, okay? Toodles!" Mami rushed off and Bradley looked at the card.

"I am a long way out of the rabbit hole…" Bradley sighed as he shook his head, "Nepgear… Vert… Everyone… I wish I can see you all again."

(All righty, my people! This story is another Bradley story! This will be a story of what happened in between A Shade Of Green And Purple and The Hope Of Zero! Never thought you would hear those 2 names again, huh? Well, they are part of my universe of Hyperdimension Neptunia, after all! However, in this story… I am gonna accept a certain amount of OCs this time. Because I am working on this and DBSA at the same time… And, I gotta keep things fresh for you all! Also, I will be following the Xenoverse 2 plot loosely with some things from Hyperdimension Neptunia coming into play. So, let me know what you think! As always, SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 1-


	2. The Heroes

Conton Diaries

Chapter 2: The Heroes

-That Night- Bradley slept somewhat peacefully in his new bedroom until he began to stir suddenly and gasp as he sat up in a cold sweat. He groaned and wiped his face with his hands as he kicked the covers off of his body.

"Damn it… Another nightmare… This time about Magic," he muttered as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom which was located to the left of his bedroom. He flicked on the light and went over to the mirror. He looked at his tired expression in the mirror and sighed as he bowed his head.

" **You look tired…** " a dark voice said out of nowhere, startling the young boy and making him fall over on his left side.

"Who…" he panicked as he stood up and looked around. There was no one in the bathroom with him… Or so he thought as he sighed and turned back to the mirror only to see a black shadow on the other side of the mirror!

"GAAAAAAAH!" Bradley screamed as he leaped backwards and hits the wall behind him. He looked at the mirror in shock as he stood up again. He rubbed his eyes as he realized the shadow wasn't going away.

" **You really don't remember me? I am hurt,** " the shadow pouted as it looked intently at Bradley. Bradley scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled weakly.

"Sorry… I was half asleep, Exe," Bradley groaned as he stood up and looked away. Exe chuckled and shook its head as its figure morphed into a monochrome version of Bradley.

" **Don't even sweat the details. So, any idea where we are right now?** " Exe asked him as he looked at the room. Bradley rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to the mirror.

"Long story short, we are in a different universe entirely," Bradley told him as he looked at him, "And, I can't go back… Not now, anyway. I have to get stronger so that I can protect everyone. Being here in the short time made me feel… Weak. Everyone here is stronger than me, I can tell."

" **I see… Well, it looks like we are staying here. Are you sure about this? The others, including Nepgear… They all think you are dead** ," Exe told him seriously. Bradley flinched and rubbed his left cheek.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait… Who knows what everyone is feeling right now," Bradley muttered as he walked away from the mirror. Exe hovered out of the mirror and followed Bradley.

" **So, how strong are you gonna try and get?** " Exe asked as his shadow hovered behind Bradley.

"Stronger than my own belief… The same type of power that I had when I fought the Deity Of Sin," he said as he laid back in the bed and looked back up at the ceiling as he pulled the covers back onto himself.

" **Well, tomorrow starts our new training regimen. Be ready for anything,** " Exe said as he vanished into thin air. Bradley drifted off to sleep and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

-Meanwhile- Mami laid in her bed as she snored lightly, covering her slender pink body with a large rosy red blanket. She was then awakened by a strange noise coming from the window of her room. She sat up and looked at the window to see a figure hovering in the window. It was dark in her room and outside so she can barely make out the outline of the figure. She screamed as she covered her body with the blanket. There was shuffling in the house after her horrified scream was heard. The door to her bedroom was kicked open and a large pink skinned male Majin wearing a big black pajama shirt fitting over his large belly and black pajama pants entered into the room. He looked at Mami and turned on the lights. She had a fearful look on her face as she points to the window. The male went over to the window and opened it quickly as a female Majin entered into the room with bright pink skin and long hair like tendrils tied back behind her in a ponytail rushed up to Mami and hugged her. She wore a white nightgown and a purple head band over her hair.

"Shh… It's okay," she said as she rubbed Mami's head. Mami took deep breaths as the male Majin pulled his head back inside and looked at Mami.

"What happened, dear?" he asked Mami.

"T-There… There was something right there! I swear!" Mami told her parents. The male Majin turned back to the window and frowned.

"Mami, sweetie… There was nothing there," he told her softly as he knelt in front of her.

"Daddy, I am telling the truth! Someone was watching me sleep!" Mami told him as she shook her head. The 2 parents looked at each other and nods their heads.

"Okay… I will wait here and see if it comes back," the mother told the father. He looked at her and started to protest.

"Sweeney, I got it. Just go back to bed… You know how cranky you get when you don't get any sleep," she told him. Sweeney sighed and nods his head. He kissed the mother on the lips and Mami on the forehead.

"I will be down the hall if you ladies need me," Sweeney told them, "Delilah, Mami… Call if anything happens."

"I will," Delilah said as she nods her head. Sweeney turned to the door and walked out of the room.

- **Play Disappear by Evanescence** -

-The Next Day; Downtown Conton- Mami yawned as she rubbed her eyes. After the terrifying experience, she barely got a wink of sleep the rest of the night. Then, she heard singing in the distance. She stopped and looked around. She spots Bradley walking through the city, singing to himself and swinging his arms in front of him like he is drumming on a drum set.

"… I would be the one to take you away!

From all these wasted days!

But I can't save you from yourself!

Don't you want to feel?

Don't you want to live your life?

How much longer are you gonna

Give into the fear?

Holding you down until you're…" he sang while he walked and air drummed. Mami tilts her head and walked up to him. She stopped behind him and tapped his left shoulder. He stopped and looked behind him. Upon closer inspection, he was wearing earphones.

"Listening to music?" Mami asked as she tilts her head to the other side. Bradley took out his earphones and blushed slightly as he looked at her.

"You were listening?" Bradley asked her bashfully as he looked away slightly.

"You sounded really good. What were you listening to?" she told him as looked at the earphones.

"It's a cover that my friends and I did when I was back home. The song is named Disappear," Bradley told Mami. He hands her the earphones and the song played into her head.

"Sounds… Kind of heavy," she said as she took the earphones out after the song ended.

"I know. The song was made by a Lastation band named Evanescence," Bradley told her. Mami had question marks floating around her head.

"Sorry… I will explain later. Anyway, which way is to the Academy?" Bradley asked as he took the headphones from her and puts it away. Mami nods and took him by the hand.

"This way. You know the school has uniforms, right?" Mami said as she points to her uniform which was the **Buu-Gi** uniform with the colors being red and black.

"I didn't know that…" Bradley muttered as he looked at the somewhat skimpy outfit, "Do you have to wear that to school?"

"What do you mean? This is an upgraded look for me. I usually wear regular weighted gi," she told him as she glanced at him, "So… Do you have any family?"

"Quite a few, actually," Bradley told her as he followed behind the bubbly Majin female, "6 siblings, 1 being a stepsister and the oldest out of all of us. Also being a goddess is kind of a factor of her age." Mami glanced back at him in shock and stopped.

"I should explain. You see…" Bradley went on to explain where he lived before Conton City. Mami looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I… Don't know where to start," she said as she looked at him, "I am so sorry for your parents' deaths. Also, you are stronger than you look. Do you still have your CPU powers?"

"Well… Yes and no. They are still there… But, I can't access them because my powers come from the faith of the people that believe in Green Heart and Green Brother. I am Green Brother still… But, since I have no source of power or a conduit to keep my powers under control… I can't use my CPU powers," Bradley told her.

"Conduit? Like a power source?" Mami said as she looked at him while they walked to the direction of the Time Patroller Academy.

"It's called a Sharicite," Bradley told him as he looked at her, "There are 1 set up in each nation."

"Interesting," Mami said as she looked at him. Then, she and Bradley bumped into a woman with short blue hair tied in a ponytail behind her and green eyes that looked similar to Bradley's own sage green eyes. She and Bradley blinked at each other and mimicked each other perfectly, even down to the hand signs.

"Who… Are you?" Bradley asked her as he stood up straight and looked at the woman. She folds her arms and looked at him.

"You don't know me… That's funny. I made it my mission to know everyone in Conton City. I have seen otherworlders here like that Xiao Long girl and the man with pink hair that can eat fire…" she said as she looked at him, "But, you… I can tell you are from another world just by looking at you. Also… Your Ki is similar to my own. Yet, I have just met you now. Where did you come from?" Bradley looked down and blinked a few times.

"I… Am Bradley Phoenix," he said as he raised his head to the woman. She raised an eyebrow and changed her frown to a somewhat interested glance.

"Go on," she said as she unfolds her arms.

"Well… I am from another world. That is still weird to say… For some reason," Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Where I am from, I have 5 siblings and one stepsibling. The stepsibling was the one who raised me from 5 years old… And, is also a goddess." The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at the young silver haired Sayain.

"Interesting… May I ask where your parents are now?" she asked him curiously.

"Why the sudden interest, Vanity?" a voice said from behind the woman as Nami walked up behind her. Vanity glanced back at Nami and smirked as she looked at her.

"Sup, Thicc Nam?" Vanity chuckled as she covered her mouth and looked at Nami as she walked over to her. Bradley blinked several times and gasped as Vanity and Nami hugged.

"You're Vanity Phoenix!" Bradley realized, "Savior of Toki-Toki City!"

"One of the Saviors, actually," Vanity told him as she looked at him, "Nami is my best friend… Let me guess. He is your pupil, Nam."

"You could say that," Nami told Vanity as she looked at her, "How else am I gonna whip this kid into shape?" Bradley blushed and looked away.

"Your last name was Phoenix, right?" Vanity said as she looked at Bradley, "Well, that name is rare to come by. My parents disappeared when Mom got pregnant with her 2nd child. I was left alone with the Son family ever since I was about 2 years old."

"…What were your parents' names?" Bradley asked as he looked at her. Vanity looked at him and nods her head slowly.

"Kalenon and Seljina Phoenix," Vanity told him, "Kalenon had a hairstyle similar to yours… And, Seljina's hair was silvery white… Just like yours slightly." Bradley froze completely and looked at Vanity in shock.

"…That… That is my parents' names!" Bradley panicked as he regained his composure, "But, they never told us they had another child! And, that they were originally from this world!" Vanity looked on in pure shock as she looked at Bradley.

"You're… My family…" Vanity said quietly as she looked down. Nami placed a hand on Vanity's shoulder and comforted her as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"All this time… I thought I was all alone. Are they still alive?"

"…" Bradley didn't answer as he looked away. Vanity looked at him in shock and shook her head as she sunk to her knees.

"No… It can't be… Not them…"

"I'm sorry… I wish I…" Bradley told her. Then, Vanity hugs him out of nowhere.

"It's not your fault," Vanity told him, "They were great parents… Even to the very end." Bradley looked down and hugs her back.

"I know… Vanity, I am glad to see another sibling of mine alive," Bradley told her as he hugged her back. Vanity smiled and hugged him back. After a minute, Vanity wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Man… You look so much like our father," Vanity giggled and looked at him fully and noticed the tail swishing behind him, "You still have that tail?"

"Yeah… It kinda grew back after I got to Lastation," Bradley told Vanity… In which Mami came up to his left side and explained to Vanity what he told her.

"I see… So, our family is in Hyperdimension," Vanity said, "Not dead, as I thought." She stood up and smiled warmly.

"I bet you're all types of strong!"

"…Not really," Bradley said, "Your power eclipses mine. I can't even feel your power."

"Oh, yeah… I have Godly Ki now thanks to many years of nonstop training," Vanity boasted as she puts her hands on her hips.

"But, not as strong as my Jamie…" a voice said from behind Vanity as a girl with long yellow hair that reached the lower part of her back and yellow eyes walked up to her and placed her hands on her hips. Vanity rolled her eyes and smirked. The woman wore a yellow colored variant of the **Pilot Suit** with matching yellow gauze gloves.

"Give it a rest, Kelly… You know how OP James is," Vanity said as she looked at the woman, "Besides… Your husband is gonna be a god in your eyes, anyway. How many babies have he given you?" Kelly blushed and scratched her left cheek.

"…4," Kelly said in an embarrassed tone, "But, they are pretty strong!"

"You know I kid, girl… Me, him, and Delilah saved Toki-Toki City together," Vanity laughed as she waved her off. Bradley looked on as Kelly and Vanity talked with each other.

"Oh! I should introduce you to someone! Bradley, this is a good friend of mine, Kelly Scott. She is like the mother of the Time Patrol… And, wife to one of the Saviors of Toki-Toki City. Kelly, this is Bradley Phoenix."

"Phoenix… Vanity, is this your long lost brother or something?" Kelly joked as she covered her mouth to giggle.

"Yes," Vanity said nonchalantly as she looked at Kelly. Kelly fell over in an anime fashion and got up after a few seconds.

"You aren't serious! Him?! He is…" Kelly told her as she looked at Bradley.

"What?" Bradley said in a confused tone.

"Our mother was white… While our father was black," Vanity told her as she shrugged her shoulders, "Weird, right?"

"No! I wish I could meet your parents now! I love interracial couples! So adorable!" Kelly giggled as she clapped her hands together. Everyone fell over (Sans Bradley) in an anime fashion and looked at Kelly as they got back to their feet.

"Kelly, you are cray," Nami said as she shook her head. Bradley looked at everyone in confusion and blinked several times.

"What is it, Bradley?" Vanity asked him.

"Sorry… Is this how you guys act around each other? It just reminds me of how our siblings and I act around each other," Bradley told them.

"Well, I knew something was off," she said as she looked at him, "Yeah, this is how we act around each other. Makes us seem like sisters."

"I can tell," Bradley said as he looked at the women, "So, which way is to the academy again?"

"Here, just follow me. I am one of the teachers of the Academy," Kelly told him as she motioned for him to follow her. Bradley and Mami followed behind her… But, not before Bradley hugs Vanity and tells her see you later.

"Cool kid," Vanity smiled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Definitely," Nami said as she nods her head.

"V! Let's fight!" a male voice called as a pink haired male rushed up to her and cracked his fists. Vanity sighed and nods her head.

"Fine, Natsu… One round," Vanity told him as she looked at him. Natsu pumped his fists and chuckled. Nami sighed and pats Vanity on the shoulder.

"Check ya later… I gotta blaze," Nami told her.

"See ya, Thicc Nam," Vanity teased as she looked at her. Nami laughed and flew off.

-Academy; Later- Kelly, Bradley, and Mami made it to a large 3 story building and stopped in front of a large fountain with a statue of a man with a large afro on his head standing in the middle of the fountain.

"This is it… Time Patroller Academy! Now, to get your schedules…" Kelly told Bradley and Mami, "I am sure you already know where you are going, Miss Mami…"

"Yes, ma'am. See ya later, Bradley!" Mami smiled as she rushed off. Bradley watched the young Majin rush off and looked back at Kelly fully.

"Ms. Scott… Umm… Where do I go?" Bradley asked her as she looked at him.

"Easy. Just follow me," Kelly told him kindly as she walked around the fountain and towards the building. Bradley rushed after her just a young green haired teen with red eyes watched him and Kelly enter the building. This young teen was a male Earthling… And, he was intrigued by Bradley.

"Cool! A new student… Man, he might make a great sparring partner!" he smirked as he nods his head. He rushed into the building after him. Bradley and Kelly walked through the crowded hallways of the academy, surfing through the crowd with ease. They then came to a large office area and Kelly knocked on a large orange door.

"Come in!" a robust voice called from the other side of the door.

- **Play Eastern District 439 From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2 OST** -

Kelly opened the door and was greeted by a mountain of a man sitting in a large chair behind a large desk. He was wearing glasses over his eyes and had slightly gray hair in several areas of his otherwise raven black hair. He wore a blue suit and black tie to go with the suit.

"Principal Mao, we have a new student. Come in, darling," Kelly said as she motioned for Bradley to come in. Bradley walked up besides Kelly and looked at the mountainous man towering over them.

" _Whoa… He is almost as big as Brave and Trick!_ " Bradley thought in shock. The man stood up out of his chair and walked over to them to fully examine Bradley.

"Mmhmm… Uh-huh… Interesting," he said as he studied Bradley, "He has an impressive power locked up inside of him, too… We will have to work on that in time. All right, what is his name?"

"Go ahead," she said as she nudges Bradley. Bradley gulped slightly and stepped up to the man.

"B-Bradley Phoenix," he said nervously as he looked at the man. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Kelly.

"He is the long lost brother of Vanity… From another world," Kelly said as she looked at the man. The man nods his head and looked at Bradley. He rubbed his chin and looked fully at Bradley. He laughed and held out his hand.

"Well, how can I turn down a request like that? We will make you into a fine Time Patroller," he said kindly. Bradley shook the man's large hand and looked at Kelly.

"And, since Ms. Scott has brought you to me… She will be your homeroom teacher. Be sure to take care of him, Kelly." Kelly nods her head and chuckled.

"Yes, Principal Mao," Kelly smiled as she looked at the man. Mao laughed and looked at Bradley.

"Good luck out there, recruit! Ms. Scott will show you the basics of being in the Time Patrol," Mao told Bradley. With that, Bradley and Kelly walked out of the office and Mao sat back in his chair behind his desk. He turned to the large window and looked out the window. Then, he suddenly looked back and saw a black skinned male with brown rimmed glasses standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded across his chest. The male was wearing the **Whis Symbol Battle Suit** with the colors being brown and red all over the suit.

"James, you know you can just walk into the door instead of using Inevitable Outbreak," Mao told the man. James chuckled and shook his head.

"You have known me for years… I would not be simple," James told him as he looked at him. The black skinned Sayain Earthling hybrid walked over to a bookshelf and looked at a photo of a spiky black haired man and a long black haired woman holding hands and smiling at the camera. The man wore a black suit and the woman wore a long white flowing wedding dress in the photo.

"Do you remember that day?" Mao asked him as he looked at him.

"Goku's wedding day? Yep," James smiled, "It seems just centuries now… Almost an eternity. Although it really has been about 40 years. Damn, I am getting old." Mao laughed as he shook his head.

"I should be the one saying that! I have gray hair!" Mao laughed. James and Mao laughed heartily and began to catch up on old times.

(And, that is where I will leave this chapter! The Ox King, Principal of the Time Patroller Academy?! Who saw that coming?! Now, some of you might be confused on what is happening… But, let me clarify. This story and DBSA are 2 separate worlds. Emphasis on who I married… Kelly is another OC that I have on my Xenoverse 1 account. She was named Kitty… But, decided to name her Kelly instead. Kelly is a special Earthling… She is from a race I call Nether… Masters of the Dark Elements. I will get more into that later. Another thing is this world went through a MASSIVE time shift. Instead of a 2 year gap between Xenoverse 1 and 2, this shift makes the gap 15 YEARS. In that time, Kelly and I get married and have 4 kids. They are in the Academy. Next chapter, I will introduce them and the next OC that Bradley will befriend. Let me know what you think! Until Next Time! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Secret Chapter

Conton Diaries

Secret Chapter 1: Nepgear… PREGNANT?!

-Meanwhile; Planeptune; Exactly 1 Week After Bradley's "Death"- Nepgear sat in her room, alone and in the dark as she sobbed quietly to herself while looking at a photo of her and Bradley in her hands. The tears dropped onto the photo and she had a defeated look on her face. Then, there was a knock on the door and she looked up, trying to calm herself down.

"Who is it?" She said, trying to calm down.

"Hey, Nep Jr... It's me. Are you okay? Iffy, Compa, Histy, and I are worried about you," a voice said from the other side of the door. It was her older sister, Neptune… The CPU of Planeptune. She rubbed her cheeks from the tears falling and stood up. She placed the photo on the nightstand and turned on the light to her room.

"Not really… I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. Though… I feel for Vert and Bradley's other siblings," Nepgear told her as she walked over to the door and opened it, "And… I have something to tell you." She held a small white object in her hand as she puts the picture frame on the dresser.

"Nepgear… What is that?" Neptune asked her.

"Please don't get mad…" Nepgear said as she looked at her.

"For what? You know you can tell me anything," she said as she pats Nepgear on the back.

"It's… A pregnancy test," Nepgear said as she looked at her and back at the white object. Neptune's eyes shrunk in shock as she looked at Nepgear.

"…What," Neptune said after a minute of silence. Nepgear nods her head silently and hands the object to Neptune.

"I took it because I was sick earlier…" Nepgear said, "And, I had a feeling since I was dreaming of fish for some reason." Neptune looked at the object closely and it had a small red plus sign on the middle of it.

"What does the plus sign mean?" Neptune asked seriously as she looked at her. Nepgear looked away with a huge blush.

"…It means… I'm pregnant," Nepgear told her as she turned back to her. Neptune fell back and passed out. Nepgear panicked and knelt beside Neptune as she shook her awake.

"Nep Jr.! How and why?! Do you know who is the father?!" Neptune ranted as she spat out rapid fire questions to Nepgear.

"Of course I know who the father is! There is only one guy I slept with!" Nepgear frowned as she looked at Neptune with a surprisingly annoyed look on her face, "What do you think I look like, a cheap hooker?!" Neptune gasped and shook her head.

"No, Nep Jr.! I would never think that… But, given the circumstances…" Neptune said quickly as she said the last part to herself, "Anyway, you and Bradley? I never would have guessed… Wait! When did you…"

"The night before we left to fight the Deity Of Sin," Nepgear said plainly as her attitude changed, "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing… And, I was gonna tell him after we got back. But…"

"I gotcha. So, should we tell the others?" Neptune asked Nepgear as she nods her head.

"Might as well… They might find out, anyway. Why not tell them now?" Nepgear said, "Especially Bradley's family. I don't want them to feel left out."

"All righty! I will inform Histy and the others! Iffy is gonna flip!" Neptune smirked as she rushed out. Nepgear stood up and went back into the bedroom to change.

-Several Hours Later- Nepgear walked back into the living room wearing a blue blouse and black shorts as well as a blue bandanna around her neck. She was greeted by Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune and the Tome of Gamindustri. Histoire floated up to Nepgear with a concerned look on her face.

"Nepgear, why is Neptune yelling like a madwoman about a special surprise for you?" Histoire said as she looked at the CPU Candidate. Nepgear sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in uncharacteristic annoyance.

"I apologize, Histoire… Neptune is getting a little too excited. But, she is right… It is a special surprise," Nepgear explained as she looked at her with a smile, "Is everyone here?" Histoire nods her head and led Nepgear out of the house and down to the meeting hall, where all the CPUs and most of their friends have met up.

"This had better be good, Neptune… I am a busy woman. Cleaning up after ASIC is serious business," Noire stated as she looked at Neptune.

"Oh, stop Lonely Heart! You do need to get out more, anyway!" Neptune smirked as she looked at Noire. Noire frowned and looked at Neptune.

"Oh, the guest of honor has arrived, nyu," Broccoli called as she looked over at Nepgear and Histoire. Nepgear and Histoire went over to the large group and looked at all of them. She looked down with a blush and cleared her throat.

"I am glad that you all could come at this time. I assure you, this isn't for nothing," Nepgear said professionally as she sat down.

"This is new…" Thorn stated as she looked at Nepgear, "What is the occasion? You learning how to do something?"

"You could say that," Neptune smirked as she giggled to herself while standing behind Nepgear.

"Now I am more curious…" Blanc said as she looked at Neptune.

"Out with it. I am a busy woman," Noire told Nepgear.

"Well, that is a bit harsh," Nepgear told her, "As you all know, Bradley is dead. But, I should let you all know now… We had sex." The room was silent after this revelation.

"Well, about damn time," Blake said after a minute, "I told you he loved you."

"He loves me so much… He gave me something I do not wish to return," Nepgear said as she placed a hand on her stomach and looked down. She then pulled out the pregnancy test from her shorts pocket. Brittany shrank back in shock.

"Is that a pregnancy test, Nepgear?" Brittany said in shock. Nepgear nods her head and looked at Brittany in confusion.

"How did you know that, Brittany?" Vert asked her.

"I took one before about 2 years ago…" Brittany told Vert as she rubbed her head, "While I was dating Randall… I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you are my new Candidate. I need to know if he did anything to you," Vert told her.

"…Vert, can we just drop it? I can tell you later," Brittany explained as she looked at Vert, "Nepgear, why do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Because… A few days ago, I got sick and decided to try my luck. After that, I learned… I got pregnant," Nepgear said as she looked away, "I have Bradley's baby growing inside me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" everyone was shocked into silence understandably, including Histoire. Neptune looked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces and looked down at Nepgear.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" IF yelled in anger. Everyone spun over to IF as she stood up and frowned at Nepgear.

"What were you thinking?! You are gonna be a mother now, after Bradley is dead?!"

"This is after Bradley died, IF… So, it is likely he doesn't even know," Uni said calmly.

"Well, there is a surprise. I expected Uni to chew you out," Neptune told Nepgear as she bent down to her height.

"IF, I want to have this child… This is my choice," Nepgear said, "Neptune supports me."

"So will we," Thorn said, "Like it or not."

"…" Vert didn't reply as she stared at Nepgear and Neptune.

"Vert, what do you think of this news?" Blake asked Vert. Vert sighed and shook her head.

"I… Don't know," Vert said as she shook her head, "But, I will support you. Bradley is still my little brother."

"You can't be serious! She is too young to have a child!" IF said seriously, bringing up a good point.

"I agree with IF… Nepgear, this wasn't a smart idea," Uni said as she looked at Nepgear, "What if something happens to you, too? Who gets custody of the baby, then?"

"…I didn't think about that," Nepgear said as she looked at Uni, "I just wanted your honest opinions."

"My honest opinion? You should have the baby," Noire said as she sat back in her chair.

"Congrats, Miss Nepgear," Rom said as she hugged Nepgear.

"Thanks, Rom," Nepgear smiled.

"Man, I never thought I would see the day where Bradley would get a girl pregnant…" Kitty said as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Me either…" 5pb. Said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ge-Ge, I agree with Iffy. What would happen to the child if something happens to you?" Compa said seriously. Neptune and Nepgear looked at Compa in shock as did Blanc and Vert.

"That's a shocker," Falcom spoke up, "Nepgear, it's your life. You are the only person in control of that… You want to take care of this baby?"

"Yes. I do," Nepgear said, "Bradley would want me to raise him or her."

"Then, there is your answer. You raise this baby the way YOU want to, understand?" Blanc agreed with Falcom, "I may not be a mother… But, those who mess with my sisters get a huge punishment. Once that baby is born, you raise and protect it with everything you have." Nepgear looked down at her stomach and nods her head. IF sighed and rubbed her face.

"Okay… I just wanted to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Parenthood isn't easy," IF said seriously, "I still think this was a bad idea. But, you are committed to this cause. Who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you, IF," Nepgear smiled, "You guys have any pointers on what I should do?"

"I… Might have some ideas for you," a voice called out of nowhere, which caused everyone to stop and look around. The Phoenix siblings froze in shock as they looked at each other. Then, a woman with long flowing white hair walked into the meeting room wearing a white dress that hovered over her bare feet.

"No…" Blake gasped in shock as he stared at the woman.

"B… But… HOW?!" Brittany yelled as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"…" Nudge looked at the woman in sheer joy as she slowly walked over to her. The woman turned to Nudge and smiled. Nudge charged at the woman and tackled her to the floor.

"MOMMY!" she yelled as she hugged the woman.

"Mommy?" Vert said as the Phoenix siblings raced over to their once deceased mother.

"Mom, you're alive?! How?!" Tristan asked the woman as he looked at her.

"Long story…" she smiled as she stood up with her children hugging her.

"Why did you and Dad go fight a losing battle? We needed you here!" Thorn said to the woman. She sighed and nods her head.

"We were out of practice, yes… But, to be honest… I died, not your father. He was banished to another realm… But, somehow he still had a body here. I was brought back to life after the Graveyard exploded," she said as she looked at them.

"Wait, you were alive for a whole WEEK?!" Blake asked in shock.

"Yeah… I searched Leanbox first then Lastation and was checking Lowee. Then, I ran into an old rival… Who ended up being the Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishizawa," she said.

"Wait! You're THE White Mage of Gamindustri, Seljina Phoenix!" Ram realized, "Mina talked a lot about you in her stories!"

"Yes… Mina told me you all were meeting here… So, I called up a good friend of mine and she transported me here," Seljina told the group.

"So, you're Bradley's mother," Nepgear stated as she looked at her, "It's nice to finally meet one of his parents."

"Likewise… Meeting a daughter in-law," Seljina giggled, which caused Nepgear to blush and placed her hands on her cheeks bashfully, "Never thought I would be a grandmother at 40. I was expecting to be on at 52…"

"Geez… That's a bit…" IF said as she looked at Seljina, "You don't even look 40."

"Thank you. Being dead kinda stop you from aging," Seljina giggled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Does it, really?!" Vert gasped, "You look gorgeous!"

"Why, thank you…" Seljina smirked as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Noire frowned as she glared at Seljina. Seljina glared back at Noire and she shrunk back in fear.

"So… You're having my son's baby. Props to you… He has been afraid of girls since he was little because of cooties," Seljina smiled at Nepgear.

"So, that IS true! Ha, what a dope!" IF laughed as she looked at Kitty.

"I told you," Kitty giggled as she turned to IF.

"So… What will happen to me?" Nepgear asked Seljina as Seljina sat next to Nepgear.

"Well… Since this is natural childbirth, there is a PLETHORA of symptoms that will happen to you. Be prepared, Nepgear. Mood swings and morning sickness are the worst ones," Seljina smiled as she pats Nepgear on the shoulder, "But… I will be here to support you no matter what. Think of it like not being there for my family… Now I am going to make up for lost time. I need to spend some time with my kids. I will be back soon." She stood up and went over to the Phoenix siblings. They hugged Seljina again and conversed with Seljina as the CPU Candidates crowded around Nepgear.

"You, having a baby? Impossible…" Uni smirked as she looked at Nepgear, "But, I will be there to help if you need me. That's what friends are for, am I right?"

"Thanks, Uni," Nepgear smiled and looked at Uni, "Hey, Rom… Ram… What do you think?"

"This is surprising news, Miss Nepgear… I am happy for you," Rom smiled as she looked at her.

"Is it gonna hurt having a baby?" Ram asked Nepgear.

"I don't know," Nepgear said.

(All right, people! Who liked this chapter? Seljina returns and the shocking revelation that Nepgear is pregnant! Let me know what you think! Do you want to see the progression of the Hyperdimension side of the story? I have a few arcs planned for this side of the story! Give me your input! Also, next up is the next chapter of DBSA! As always… Peace out, my Authorians! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Secret Chapter-


End file.
